


【千翠】Virgin Snow-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Virgin Snow-lattice

【千翠】Virgin Snow-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Virgin Snow](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ddc19fd)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)   
  


\------------------分割线------------------

**Virgin Snow**

by lattice

1.

加湿器声音轻缓温柔。

无需怎样打理，便将内里窗户附上细密白雾。温差得以具象化，暖炉作用下的干燥房间因此受惠。广告冗长无聊——下午四点零一刻，准时回放的动画是专属他的吉祥物时间。故事情节早历历在目，而每次重温总有新收获。

可爱的吉祥物们共同出演，只看到便会很治愈。此刻荧幕上的人仍口若悬河某款剃须刀的功效——而那是胡子拉碴的中年男人。翠关掉电视，瞥着白雾萦绕徐徐上升。除开附着水雾的部分，是一如既往的灰蒙蒙。不知是雪或夹带有雨的混合物，顷刻间将商店街装扮得素净又苍茫。

两天或是三天前？初雪姗姗来迟，年关又总寒冷至极。断枝枯叶盛满积雪，不堪重负随风而去。与之同时的黑夜过早来临，开窗便被灰黑浸染，惯常繁闹未能增添暖意。

摸索下床拉紧窗帘，顺势瞥一眼楼下——顾客寥寥无几，几排足印被新一轮风雪填满。腿部作痛使他迅速钻回被窝，垫在背后的大团子抱入怀中。视线途经练习册——于桌上摊开的，毫无进展。拿起草莓手机链端详许久，手机新信息显示为空。

呼吸灯微弱，一闪一闪。团子盖在脸上，收紧怀抱。

自然是不会来的。

“呜啊高峯——抱歉抱歉，今天实在太忙，不能去看你了！改天补给你一个火热的拥抱——”

是专门设置的特别提示音。

穿插着星型符与感叹号，黑暗环境下来信闪烁更为醒目刺眼。而短时间内视线其实未曾离开过。

“不要抱。”

简明扼要。

2.

而假若时光倒流，翠自认为会希望回到三天前。如果被给予了更多机会，他最渴望改变的是九个月前的几分钟。

以便抬头核对考场。

莫名其妙被录至偶像科，莫名其妙被那位缠上。

“降生在这个世界上，本就是一件郁闷至极的事。至少根本没有征求过我的意愿……”

毫无章法可循，且并不在可供选择的范围内。

“所以，还是那天下午吧……”

低估严冬的威力，瑟瑟发抖熬过一天。姗姗来迟并不妨碍势头猛烈，突如其来的惊喜总令人措手不及。上午只是细碎零星的点缀，午后天地便是浑然一色。路与路的界限被湮没，商店街门口叫不出名字的大型吉祥物，肩上积雪厚厚一层。翠驻足许久，如果有带多余的取暖用具，一定会为它穿戴好。

是那个傍晚一点没错。大雪降临的第三日，某位前辈仍是日程连轴转。突然被安排的特摄工作，新接到的角色试镜，学校组合的诸多事宜，自难是难顾及可爱的后辈。恶劣天气不会赐予假期，吉祥物被雪覆盖得看不清眼。被转校生学姐与仙石君一同拽走，说吉祥物并不会感知寒冷，于室外站久才会感冒。

与他们一同度过的时间安静舒心，换做平常不请自来的那位，陪伴身旁只会徒添紧张。光是大嗓门便很——一直以来这样认为。直到脚下一滑的那个瞬间。

他于那刻稍有些思念起那位暖炉。

就只是一瞬间的事。

很久后当一切终有定局，高峯翠偶尔会对守泽千秋提及此事，总要将时间量词强调来强调去。后者只是心知肚明般笑笑。

“高峯一如既往地容易害羞啊，乖孩子乖孩子。”

顺理成章被揽入怀中摸头，翠反驳“我哪里害羞了请你告诉我。”一切惯常，顺理成章。

当然这些都是后话了。

未回过神的瞬间首先入耳的是二人的惊呼。孩子们手持雪球，满脸想笑又不能的模样。搀扶未果，被连拖带拽送进八百屋。

不如同牛蒡一起被埋进地里算了。翠觉得自己再无勇气踏出家门一步。

朋友与学姐，邻居与面熟顾客，整条街的草木花树，对面商铺的雪人，大型船梨精玩偶，众目睽睽下轰然倒下的巨大身躯，着实……

碍眼极了。

翠是这样认为的。

“给学姐和仙石君带来麻烦了，对不起……”

腿上缠满纱布，用枕头盖住头。

“我这样的身高和块头一定很麻烦吧。不如直接被雪埋上死掉……”

而团子正端坐于面前，咧着嘴对他笑得开怀。

“你没有看见我摔倒出糗的样子，真是太好了……”

距离三年生毕业尚有时日，学院气氛高涨无畏寒风萧索。与自己并无直接关联，翠自认为如此。

“你还好吗高峯！腿有事情吗？有好好吃饭吗？好好上药吗？睡得怎么样？”

药膏气味刺鼻，包扎得并不牢靠。未伤及筋骨只是肌肉拉伤。而麻烦的前辈讲起过伤在腿还是卧床休息为好。当晚翠已沉沉入梦，那人打来电话，语气火急火燎。

腿的情况你在学姐和仙石君那里听说过了吧。

上药了，吃了。

睡眠情况，你觉得呢？

并不用着急至此。换言之现在心急为时已晚。大雪未有停歇的迹象，八百屋的营业冷清下来。翠困扰着无法帮父母打下手，而父母忙于搬货无暇顾及到他。年底货物不多，些微安慰聊胜于无。

新款船梨精，各式采血君，千篇一律的模样各有各的可爱之处。众多吉祥物能够带来均等的幸福，翠一直试图雨露均沾不偏近。而几天来怀中的位置是固定未变。

是很棒的礼物没错。又大又软手感极棒，棕色头发眼睛圆圆，线条粗犷设计精简上色随意，不知从何而来的熟悉与亲切感……

差不多能够称上完美的吉祥物。

只是……

“为什么偏偏是这个人呢……”

咧嘴大笑的模样是神似，翠有些心烦意乱。试图堵住那张嘴，拳头陷进去。

何止眉眼相像，气质神态如出一辙。五六件礼物中唯独这件最为显眼，当然体积占了极大要素。

“如果你没有那么像守泽前辈就更完美了，当然你现在也十分可爱哦……”

至少不妨碍埋脸。

翠接过团子的第一动作，一旁的铁虎似乎早有预料。

“这个是队长送给翠君的！队长不会选礼物，大姐头陪着去挑的，翠君能喜欢的话就最好啦！”

不知是有意或是无意。

床上多了五六只未曾见过的可爱吉祥物，也算因祸得福。美中不足是总会有些恍惚。大喊着“高峯”抱过来，无论如何难挣脱开，灿烂笑容浮现眼前，便只是下一秒的事。那人挥着手，翠眯着眼，太阳高照光线炽热难睁开眼。

光热与温暖，英雄的追寻目标，上千万年人类渴求之物。

阳光，太阳。翠瞥了一眼阴沉天幕。

雪花簌簌落于窗沿，是很难再出太阳。翠不知自己思维为何会受这人影响。阴冷过度便会自然念起和煦日光的好，这大概是人类通病。

捧着团子把脸埋进去，不愿使面颊发烫令自己能够明显察觉。

“高峯——！你还好吗——！”

震得耳膜发痛。似乎不在梦中。虚掩的门被推开，一旁的兔子抱枕于气浪作用下掉落至地毯。

“高峯比想象中还要喜欢这个团子啊。乖乖乖不要害羞啦，让我抱抱。”

“我哪里……”

大脑当机前，思维持续了一秒。如若腿脚灵便，大概即刻会把他丢出去。

当然翠必定不会真的这样做。

3.

“铁虎君，虽然有些失礼……”

翠抬起头。

“你自己的作业完成了吗？”

“啊那个……空手部突然有事情！这几天又被队长拖去集训……嗯还有就是大将家里需要我帮忙什么的……那个，嘛！翠君不用担心，今晚就会保质保量完成的！说起来翠君也要稍微努力一些啊……”

是“超热血的队长特训”嘛，提前三个月会不会稍有些早。“守泽前辈钦定的接班人”，红黑相间发色醒目，聒噪程度不及他本人。说着其他人恰巧在忙，选他作为探病代表。礼物一件件从袋中取出，程式化的问候与关心，熟练模样像极了队长，帅气又可靠。

“铁虎君是很坦率的人呢，藏不住事情。”

“是，是嘛……可是哦，翠君！你的作业是不是还没完成……”

只要不提起这件事，就还是好伙伴。

“队长问过我翠君的情况，当然包括学业，”铁虎从包中掏出笔记本，“给，翠君。今天的笔记，昨天的在这里。话说回来，真的羡慕你和队长关系这么亲密呢。”

并没有。

即便的确有些相像，翠私下认为铁虎没有千秋那样的粘人劲。

其实再明白不过，千秋的任何行动皆经由翠父母的允许——例如早晨进家喊起床这种十分奇妙的事。打招呼问好彬彬有礼，如若有闲暇还会帮忙搬运蔬菜，一举一动皆为可靠的队长模样。愿用强大臂膀承担所有责任，而与此类似不胜枚举。就连那次不小心撞见用团子埋脸，也只因翠未听见敲门声。

“‘是一位很可靠的前辈呢’，父母是这样形容你的。”

八百屋接近打烊。路灯晕黄，投映着雪花形貌更为分明。此刻面前的人依照翠父母的意愿，顺理成章被留下。

“高峯家好暖和！”

周六自然能待久些。衣帽架上整齐挂着风衣与围巾，坐于床边椅子里的人身着衬衫。

“不会冷吗？虽然前辈自带热源……”

“嗯，有高峯在所以我很暖和！”

“说什么啊不明所以……”

“开玩笑的，不要害羞啦。腿好些了吗？”

翠用手挡住下一秒似乎要直接掀被子的千秋。而听父母提起，进屋前他抖落身上积雪，目的是不弄湿一楼的蔬菜。

于某些时刻的确是相当可靠的前辈。

“呜……请不要突然就黏过来。前辈要喝水吗，抱歉我不太能去给你倒。你的水杯在那里……”

“知道啦，肯定不会坐上床的。对了你的作业——”

中规中矩完成。他之前有说要来。

微微喘着气，似乎一结束手头事务便匆忙赶来。试镜或者什么，翠不会主动问及，千秋也不会主动提起。

“这个团子，喜欢吗？果然把控高峯还是需要吉祥物什么的——嗯？为什么突然塞给我呢，想让我也抱一抱吗？哈哈，高峯还真是温柔啊。”

“不要突然就抱过来，团子都压扁了……！还是抱着团子就好……”

天色渐暗暮霭朦朦。大风卷动残余枝叶，气势能将其连根折断。不见行人，唯有几个逆着大风裹紧风衣，埋头赶路行色匆匆。往日喧闹繁华受天气所阻，商店街提前迎来休憩。而室内光线柔和温暖如初。

千秋接过团子开始抛高高，路径让翠隐约担心他是否能接住。试图抢过的同时无意中抓住手腕，反应过来的瞬间急速松开。不知要如何应对，直接钻入被窝不现实，而面前人灿烂笑颜依旧。细密汗珠于额头仍未消去，零星雪花残存于发尾。

“是真的很忙呢，守泽前辈……”

孩子们在堆砌雪人，紧闭门窗也会偶有喧闹。大雪封路，父母提议千秋留宿也好。

“上一次在高峯家留宿，和流星队的大家一起，还是一个月前的事。菜汤是放了什么呢？很好喝，身上暖融融的，印象很深刻。”

小块番茄，胡萝卜与土豆丁，洋葱蘑菇切成条，蒜瓣葱丝搭配入味。并非山珍海味，做法简易食材平常。而今日专为他准备的，茄子自然被排除于外。与父母正聊得投机，回过头来微微一笑。

这个人，真的是……

4.

“说起来你在学校的几位朋友，有的很忌口呢。千秋君讨厌茄子，还有稍矮一些讨厌胡萝卜的……铁虎君？”

腿伤恢复大半，下地走路帮忙家务皆不成问题。简单些的料理翠还算上手。

“那个……守泽前辈吗？”

砧板当当作响。胡萝卜切成细丝，动作有一秒的停滞。

“虽然不明白妈妈为什么会这样认为，但他并不是我的朋友……”

同组合，同社团，普通的前后辈，关系平常至极。只在一年中渐为熟络。而无论组合或是社团的麻烦事都是拜这人所赐，不然生活会单纯如旧。

和煦日光掠过枝桠，阴影摇曳细碎斑驳。于初春午后，洒满樱瓣的路途被截下，以身高为牵强理由被强行拖进篮球部。以此为始的一系列全新体验有坏有好，收获的又远不止此。

而此刻充盈心中的除了不安再无其他。

“本来打算就近去商店街那家，总觉得高峯都见过。”

仍是留宿当晚，翠接过他递来的热可可。炸薯条要用中小火，外皮酥脆为好。热可可不能少了香草与棉花糖。吃相好不剩饭，除茄子外不忌口。饭后会帮忙一同洗碗整理餐桌。接近一年相当多的时间相伴度过，零星细节点滴在目。

“不用谢啦。照顾后辈是前辈应当做的。我生病的时候也受到你们，高峯，不少的照顾呢。”

有一搭没一搭聊起近况，个人的或是校内的；当然少不了特摄片的最新推荐。大多数时间惯常的开怀大笑，谈起特摄里英雄时昂扬向上的豪迈语调。利落剑眉火红双眸，提及未来眉头微蹙，于下一个十秒便再度舒展。棕色短发来不及打理，于风雪作用下稍显凌乱而潮湿，柔和微光于高鼻梁辗转印下阴影。加湿器恒常运作是伴奏，窗玻璃倒影模糊不清。

是太阳。即便如此也耀眼异常。无需繁杂装饰，立于眼前姿态笔直，袖口挽起行事利落脚步似风。与转校生学姐同去的吉祥物专卖店，是情侣约会的上佳去处。玻璃橱窗闪耀光芒将二人照亮，商量着认真挑选吉祥物时，他必定一个人扛过大包小包。

思绪到此为止。翠闭上眼不愿细想。

“高峯，有什么烦恼都可以对可靠的前辈倾诉哦。怎么了怎么了，不要皱着眉头呀。笑一笑，笑一笑。”

并非朋友，却比前后辈更为亲密无间。携带着起床气一同步行上学的十五分钟，偶尔午间于班级内的闲聊。并非二人独处的部活与训练，归家途中迎着同等夕照。点滴时刻的汇总综合不过浮于表面，而这大概便是全部。

以及他的过去——翠有些在意但从未主动问及。与其说不会，不如说不敢，不愿去猜测可能得到的回应。四下无人时眉头蹙起，偶有的眼泪更是躲着人。即便下一秒恢复元气，招呼大家继续训练，笑颜背后无尽落寞也是难掩。

而翠明白，千秋无论如何不会将过往详细讲述给他。这本就是个难以读懂参透的人。

存在有太多的未知与不确定。三个月后残余的这些也再难维持。至少迄今为止不知如何去界定。

“如果我那天在高峯身边，你是不会摔倒的吧？”

“不，会摔得更惨。”

摔在一起，60kg压在身上，伤到的远不止是脚。

千秋放下可可杯。一时间无人再开口。

“最担心不下的就是你。无论如何也放心不下。”

余光里的人低下头。翠不愿抬头正视。

饭后夜谈，对面商铺情歌依旧，古朴旋律悠然奏响，曲调早已熟谙。每晚陪伴入梦，起夜时偶尔会愣神。如果哪天突然停下，定会不习惯。

而此刻很好地缓解了气氛。

“有时候会想高峯会不会太过依赖我，这很不好。当然高峯的进步我都看在眼里。偶尔会觉得高峯长大了不再需要我了。结果只是几天没在你身边，高峯就摔倒……”

迟早会离开，迟早被逼着独立。

“最近没能陪在高峯身边，有寂寞吗？”

“并没有。”

许久，从牙关中挤出几个字，翠用尽浑身力气。

“是在害羞吗，一言不发的我很担心呐。哈哈，高峯这么不坦率，还是老样子呢。我这几天想了很多——”

“前辈你并不用自责什么。”

“摔倒不是因为前辈不在身边，是我自己没看清路罢了。真是的，守泽前辈太喜欢事事一人扛了啊。”

翠再次将团子递给他。而英雄抬起头，接过极像他的团子，戳一戳脸，抱紧于怀中。

“高峯你啊，真的很治愈呢。”

不安，担心，愧疚，皆是双方共有。翠希望他能将这些全然抛于脑后，第二日醒来活力充沛依旧。

是英雄的必备素质。翠认为自己在过度担心。

面前这位可是货真价实的英雄呐。

5.

“我是认可你的，高峯。”

携卷海水湿气的东北风转向北，翌日清晨，气温如常。吃罢早饭，临出门对翠挥手，眉头舒展开来，阴郁一扫而空。六角冰凌清冽透彻，汇作小朵小朵团团簇簇点缀于肩头。

总说些不明所以的话。

前一夜睡得不甚踏实。不止是因为那句“治愈”。

当然是分屋的。千秋在客房，流星队的大家一同合宿时就在那里。起夜时拉开窗帘便是纷纷扬扬，簌簌入海宛若繁星。轻手轻脚去客厅接水，磨蹭了一会儿自然没见到他。那人没有起夜的习惯，大概正睡得香甜。翠甚至隐约听见鼾声。

那时的翠未曾深究“认可”究竟为何物，只是呆立于门口。听父母谈起黎明时刻便见到千秋清扫门前积雪，方便搬货的工人来往。开辟出一条小径，积雪暂堆于一旁。

是好孩子呢，父母连声称赞。

毕竟“千秋哥哥”，是正义的存在，左邻右舍的英雄。

至少于附近一带拥有极高评价。由于出演英雄秀，他为附近的孩子们所熟识。行至几米开外的人半蹲下来，摸着一个孩子的头，替他把戴歪的围巾扶好。

“唔……抱歉。等过一段时间天气转好，英雄秀还会上演的！快进屋吧，外面冷。”

“当然呢，八百屋帅气的高峯哥哥也会一同出演！”

“啊，‘高峯哥哥’有两个，是我疏忽了。个子高高的末子，是那个翠哦。”

晨曦微光均匀倾洒至发尾睫毛。身披风衣脚印一路延伸，围巾随风而动。脚步快而轻，是生怕踩疼了雪，声音窸窸窣窣的。

依旧若有若无的短信对话，早晚安的分量加了重。作业按时完成不再赖床，还有三天便要重返学校——而翠此前打算连着新年假一起休。

圣诞与新年的置办已开始，各类装饰堆满家中。杂煮年糕开了锅，菜汤香气扑鼻。纷纷扬扬规模极大，是这一年的初雪，也将会是最后一次。而今后每一个落雪的冬日，怕是都会忆起此刻的种种。

翠喝下蔬菜汤。汤里放了茄子，他皱了皱眉头。

“我个人没有很想让你来家里。”

华灯初上。

“只是爸爸妈妈一直提到你，把我说烦了……所以，守泽前辈。”

试探性喊了一声。一只手捏着团子的脸。

“当时还有很像高峯的团子，被别人先买走了。”

“很像我？”

“刚接到通知说新进了货。如果买给高峯，高峯会开心吗？”

“我……我不知道。”

没有见到实物图。而电话那头声称原本要给他一个惊喜。

“高峯，会开心的吧？”

电波传来的声音顿了顿。周围并无过多嘈杂，但并不像室内。

“很大的风……前辈在外面吗？”

“过几天高峯腿好之后一起去一下吧，买给你。”

气息稳定，不像在匆匆赶路。

“比起团子……”

翠咬紧牙关。

“我个人没有很想让你来吃饭，只是爸爸妈妈说想见你。”

“……所以前辈你来吗。”

终将话题重新引回。

“高峯，你看窗外。”

窗玻璃雾很厚，点点光亮并不明晰。

他用手擦拭，最先跃入眼帘的夜光招牌彩字绚烂，写着圣诞大酬宾。大雪不会消减节日氛围，电线杆也穿戴彩饰，玻璃橱窗灯光辉映，一同为世间增添温度。圣诞树自是银装素裹，孩子们穿戴严实围于四周。八百屋门口立着雪人，铲子置于一旁，戴着铁皮桶，蠢蠢的模样有几分可爱。

而于茫茫雪白中棕色短发很是亮眼。

开启窗户，大片雪花被风卷携入室内，附着于皮肤顷刻化作雪水，顺沿额头一路流下，是凉丝丝的真实触感。

电波传来的失真声音与现实相重合，同样的大嗓门聒噪无比。比划着笑着说着些什么，举起手机对窗户挥手不停，赤色眼眸闪烁的光芒，任何一盏彩灯都自惭形秽。路灯按次点亮，圣诞乐曲交响重奏，围巾与阵风为伴，雪花零星点缀于发梢。盘旋着或是急速坠落，最终落入大海化为点点辰星。

于他身旁行人往来穿梭，而不远处校园渐暗。

口中呼出的白气不知为何湿润了屋内人的眼眶。

天与海相连模糊为一体，专为他堆砌而成的雪人投映上各样灯火。窗沿已有积雪，几片飘至睫毛，一切变得模糊又不真实。声音渐为焦躁，无非是让他关窗外面冷。

想再多看几眼，雪人。

有些事早在不经意间发生改变。清扫出的路未曾注意的时分便与四周融为一体，今日太阳已然泯灭，唯留下泛红染紫的色带被暗夜渲染由冰凌点缀。晚饭出锅香气扑鼻。那人急匆匆按下门铃，礼貌问好换鞋，飞奔上楼梯，一系列连贯动作造就声响自成一调，同锅铲翻炒协同奏乐。

一帧帧，一幕幕。仍旧是模糊又不真实。

而此般情形与触感，似乎打下烙印，再也没法忘掉了。

6.

“感觉高峯最近一直闷闷不乐，嘛也有我的责任呢。虽然高峯平时就不很开心的样子。给高峯堆了雪人，不知道会不会喜欢。”

恰是特摄节目结束的时间，响了一声便被接起。

翠不常给千秋主动打电话。第一次拨下那个号码是六个月前，为的是第二天晨练的请假。电话那头一片嘈杂，千秋的声音是明显的不专心。

“抱歉，抱歉。虽然可爱的后辈主动打电话来，无论如何也想认真对待，但新一期的特摄节目无论如何都不能割舍……”

草草讲几句挂断，第二天黑着脸被喊出被窝。一切恒常运转，这本就是个不会读空气的人。

“胖乎乎的模样很可爱……”

翠猜测到叉腰大笑的得意模样，现实是意料之外的平静异常。

“能喜欢就最好啦，高峯。”

是略带笑意的轻微气声。假使音量稍小，他一定会更受欢迎。

“去吉祥物专卖店……是明天吗？”

“嗯，高峯想要什么时候？我明天全天有空，都可以陪着你。就看高峯的安排啦。”

持续八天的降雪于下午正式落幕，即刻迎来的化雪天气使翠裹上大衣。手套被浸湿，捡起铁皮桶放于一旁，拿过纽扣与胡萝卜，回忆形状为雪人恢复原貌。厚厚积雪一脚深陷，色调单一衬得氛围宁静又微妙。

棉花糖一般松软，大概不易摔倒吧？即便或许会弄湿鞋子，很难受。

与他同行会增添安心。即便如此偶尔真的想一同出去转转呐。

“意料之外的早，高峯难得兴致高昂呢。话虽如此我也想早点见到高峯呢。”

“只是几天没见而已。虽然这么说，平常大概每天都能见到吧……唔……”

时间讲定又不知该说什么。可疑的寂静中没人主动结束通话。

“嗯，差不多该睡了。特摄节目一结束就洗漱，准确的说法是坐在被窝里。”

翠望向挂钟指针划过的弧线，视线途经被窝中的团子。曾拜访过千秋家。与他相似的床靠着窗，此刻不知是否抬头便迎上月色清辉。并非满月仍旧静谧如水，白雪映衬下斑斑月影无论如何都是极美。

改变从来是不知不觉。

月圆月缺潮涨潮落永无止息，而世上原本就有心意相通。仍有无数次冬日，无数次初雪。无需忧郁，时间尚为充足。

即便眼前只剩三个月。

“那个……守泽前辈，我只是问一下。月色很美，你知道意思吗？”

声音是意料之中的渐弱，归根结底是毫无底气。握着手机的手微微发颤。简单一句话耗尽全身力气。

“嗯？嗯……现在就很美啊。高峯也在看，没错吧？”

翠抬起头。

试探着在确认。

“没错呢……确实，非常非常的美。”

闭上眼，轻笑认同。翠庆幸于他反射弧之长。

以及电波信号无法传递心跳。

路灯年久失修，泛着微光极不稳定。口中呼出白气缓缓上升。翠揉着眼，仍旧睡意朦胧。

天未亮便被闹钟喊起，慢吞吞挪出被窝穿衣耗费极大勇气。他后悔起约定了这样早的时间。冬日清晨蒙蒙亮的时分，日出那端黑里孕育着紫红。与海相接的部分已生出缥缈白光，忽明忽暗极不稳定。而于此同时另一侧仍于黑暗中沉寂。行人似乎正于梦乡。起个大早在室外的，再无他人。

阵风途经枝头微颤。拜其所赐一大块雪落入帽中，不偏不倚。翠脱去外套整理，五秒后动作被打断。

可以说是飞奔而来，真的不会直接跌倒吗。明明不用着急如此，自己也是站在这里，不会突然转身走的。

只差一点便要撞上，出于惯性被抱紧于怀中。

这是个莫名其妙的人，莫名其妙的前辈。

却莫名其妙得让人有点想落泪。

是行走的暖炉，呼出热气于耳畔游走。稍低一些的身高，棕色短发与脖颈相蹭有些发痒，风衣围巾格子衬衫，熟悉的气味与染上温度的怀抱，皆是一如寻常。即便被紧紧拥抱于怀，触感亦有几分不真实。

或许是抱得太紧导致喘不上气。

“很爱你，高峯。我也是，很爱你。”

低语近乎于气声，气息亦是急促紊乱。

豪迈的大嗓门一旦轻声细语，效果便加倍。这个前辈偶有的坏心眼，此刻却是十分受用。

“嗯，没错。这样的话，只会讲给高峯一个人听。”

再一次，无数次。

面颊相贴发热发烫。

帽子里发梢上，细碎结晶被清理干净。几分几秒并不清楚，天边鱼肚白晕染开来的时分，那人已恢复惯常笑颜。微光悉数倾洒于棕色短发，面颊些微泛红残存。

习惯性被摸摸头。

“走吧？”

7.

他们沿着预定路线向前，而沿途一路亮起。恰逢初升朝阳，海面波澜不惊，是惯常的开阔又一望无际。不知是红或是紫的瑰丽色调与寒风肃杀相融合，催生而出的光热与温暖，是万事万物所渴求的。除却以追寻它为己任的英雄，高峯翠也不例外。

是从何时开始？他不清楚。

于雪中人力开辟出的狭窄小径，手牵手一前一后。翠小心踏着千秋的足印，步伐轻慢不愿打搅雪与晨曦的岑寂。

是在有意识能觉察到之前吧？

人海茫茫为何熟记他的名字。究竟何故对他报以执念，过深且过重。为什么会同样在意且难以离开。

“你叫……高峯翠啊，真是个好名字呐！”

初次会面注定浸染了淡如水的樱花香气，草长莺飞新绿点点。突如其来的搭话，是拒绝不了摆脱不开的大麻烦。正如此刻这般，被牵着手走遍校园每一处，听他介绍这是教学楼那里是食堂。教室外挥着手，未经允许便随意入内。教授篮球时的认真神情，接过矿泉水擦汗道谢时的灿烂笑颜，汗滴顺着面颊一路向下最终落至锁骨。石榴石般的双眸神采飞扬，盛夏日光透过高窗，直射而来炽热到面部发烫。偶尔收敛笑容眉头紧锁，却又在下一秒将迟疑不安掩藏。

毕竟是英雄啊。

开导，劝慰，鼓励，训诫，皆是以他的独特方式，拥有强大的感染力，烦闷却相当受用。最终与父母熟络，时不时帮忙家务，甚至家中已有专用水杯与拖鞋的程度——而他的到来无疑为八百屋增添人气。夜宿时的谈心，周末时分商店街共同出演的英雄秀。护目镜下的坚毅神情拥有怎样的魔力，令人目光宛转停留，再难移开。

为数不多的独处时光，上下学路途的闲聊，早晚安是共享。原本只打算请假用暂时保存的号码，逐渐数字便能轻易背出。收获朋友，轻易讲出羞耻台词，以至于鼓足勇气上台演唱，皆是充满新奇的初体验。一步步被拉扯着前行的平常时分，逐渐盈满明媚亮色。

追根溯源，一切的开端，便是遇见这个人——他的光源，亦或是热源。

中等身材棕色短发，梦想着成为英雄，挽起的袖口红色球鞋，充满活力的大嗓门总是叉腰大笑，黏人又麻烦，简直莫名其妙。七八个月前翠曾经试图推测，假使将来的交往对象是这样，一定会忧郁得想要死掉。

与他同样的，长久以来难以界定的，并会持续下去的，是通常涵义的喜欢或爱吗？

不如说并不会想死，而如今的感觉似乎刚刚好。

只是突然觉得，能够降生于世间，是一件很棒的事，也说不定？

“昨晚有睡好吗？”

“一直以来……相比较于暧昧不清的方式，果然想当面传达给高峯呢。哈哈哈，拜昨晚的高峯所赐，终于还是说出来了。还是有些突然，没有吓到你吧？”

胶布不见踪影。旧伤未去总会又添新伤，可爱的吉祥物创可贴要提前备好。

当然比起这个，还是……

“还是不要伤到自己啊，守泽前辈……”

整条街已然苏醒。从今往后拥有了正大光明去担心的资格。

脚步停下。轻轻捏着他的手指，收紧。

“怎么了？”

走在前的人回转过身。

奇异又绚烂，浓墨重彩亦或轻描淡写，于雪地晕染开来毫不吝啬。与之同时，石榴石般的眼眸闪烁着不知名的光芒，而内里的涵义当时的翠并未读懂。

不过这并不重要。

“不会离开你的，高峯。”

惯常笑容一如既往。

不止是难得的一整天会面。自今日始，从今往后每时每刻。

这注定要花上一生的时间了。

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-01-21  
评论：6  
热度：96

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e143eea)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d69b37c)  


评论(6)

热度(96)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mint6776.lofter.com/) [Schnapsidee](https://mint6776.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://bsakapo.lofter.com/) [Aka.](https://bsakapo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://bero3.lofter.com/) [黑糖蜜豆](https://bero3.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://bero3.lofter.com/) [黑糖蜜豆](https://bero3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://banni997.lofter.com/) [班尼](https://banni997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://shatuzi790.lofter.com/) [没出送葬人但改名](https://shatuzi790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://shatuzi790.lofter.com/) [没出送葬人但改名](https://shatuzi790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://denghuo026.lofter.com/) [灯火](https://denghuo026.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://atuo2003519.lofter.com/) [非典型世界系](https://atuo2003519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://sataganla.lofter.com/) [山火](https://sataganla.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jujingye.lofter.com/) [镜般若面](https://jujingye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) [貴方の名前](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://1905cm.lofter.com/) [lua和茶颜悦色🔒](https://1905cm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yuru123.lofter.com/) [yuru](https://yuru123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://1059450071.lofter.com/) [弥亚](https://1059450071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://riglesxq.lofter.com/) [参宿七](https://riglesxq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) [名無し](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) [又迷川](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/) [太宰桜咲](https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://rinnyanoramen.lofter.com/) [星空はるか](https://rinnyanoramen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qiqiruyun.lofter.com/) [祁祁如云_张佳乐是全世界最帅](https://qiqiruyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) [断雲雲江上月](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://miwuuw.lofter.com/) [。](https://miwuuw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://2658306060.lofter.com/) [人工智能小太阳Sunny](https://2658306060.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://2658306060.lofter.com/) [人工智能小太阳Sunny](https://2658306060.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) [六个面的骰子](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://shejianshangdezhengtai.lofter.com/) [惟惟惟惟炀](https://shejianshangdezhengtai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yhnlt.lofter.com/) [柰果儿](https://yhnlt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) [夢幻月](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) [初颐](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) [初颐](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) [死的随机](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/) [二氧化硅](https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://twsherrylee.lofter.com/) [sherry](https://twsherrylee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://hero7.lofter.com/) [只有我不行的世界](https://hero7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://konan123a.lofter.com/) [此人已无](https://konan123a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
